Cookies
by OddObsessed
Summary: He felt it. Felt the need to touch her, feel her heart beat. Hold her close. OxA Oneshot.


"You're weird."

The words sent shivers down his spine. No, it wasn't the words. It was who _said _them. Out of the blue, he felt it. Felt the need to touch her, feel her heart beat. Hold her close.

"So are you."

He didn't mean it. Neither did she. But it was routine.

"How do you figure that?"

He held his jacket close to him as a slight breeze came through the door of the cafeteria. Everyone had left, even the lunch lady. But they hadn't.

"It's just so obvious. And you're not just weird. You're creepy."

Just like last week, her reply would be the same. Constantly repeating the same conversation. Neither knew why. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Coming from the boy with spiked blonde and purple hair."

"Coming from the girl with bubblegum pink hair."

"At least it's natural."

"How do you know mine isn't?"

Snow fell from the sky, coloring the ground white. It was almost a painting. Almost a story. It felt like a story. It didn't feel like reality. Not the reality he knew.

"Everyone knows yours isn't."

"Not necessarily."

"Just admit it. You dye you hair."

"No, I won't admit it."

"Fine."

She smirked at him. He smirked right back. He scraped his fork around his plate, playing with what was left of his dinner. A few lettuce leaves and half a potato. Probably the only things that would ever be left on the boy's plate.

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked, pointing at his plate. He let out a small laugh, pushing his plate towards her. He noticed she still had a few strips of bacon left.

"Are you going to eat that?" He asked. She shook her head and pushed her plate towards him. He stabbed the slice of bacon, watching the small amount of grease trickle to the edge of the plate. She brought a leaf to her mouth and bit it. He looked at her lips. _Soft. _He thought. _And so tempting. _He laughed at himself. _So immature. _It didn't feel like himself thinking, moving, talking. It felt like another person, like he was watching somebody else. Watching, waiting. Waiting for something to happen. Something, _interesting. _

He looked at the spare plate in the centre of the table. A choc-chip cookie lay there, waiting for someone to eat it. He shivered as he looked outside.

"It's starting to get cold, huh." She said. He looked at her.

"Yeah. Didn't know it snowed this time of year." He shrugged. He watched her eyes drift from the snow, to the cookie, before resting on his own eyes.

_Green. _He thought. Green eyes. Green eyes that had changed so much, since they first met. _So innocent. _That she was. But not anymore. Not since she came to Kadic. No, nobody was innocent in this world.

"Jeremie found the anti-xanafying thingy yet?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No."

He shifted in his seat. "Ever thought of just shutting it down? No one would miss William much."

She shrugged. "True. But Xana has the internet now. Not to say we couldn't put up a firewall and trap him in Lyoko." She sighed, her breath turning into steam from the cold.

"You'd have never said that a few months ago." He said. She shrugged again.

"Times change. We have to change, too, or we get left behind." He smirked.

She pushed her plate away and leaned back into the chair, pulling her jacket tighter around her. He looked outside. It was getting darker, and everyone had either gone to their dorms, or gone home.

He looked back at her and saw she was staring at the cookie again. He finished off the bacon and yawned. She yawned just after him. Yeah, it was time to go back.

"Cookie?" He asked. She shook her head, but he noticed her eyes darken as he said it. Nobody else would've noticed.

"No, you have it. I'm fine." She said. Her eyes told a completely different story.

"No, you want it. I can tell." He said. She sat up.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well in that case, I may as well have it." She said, grabbing the cookie off the plate. He watched her bite into it, a few crumbs spilling onto her jacket. She smiled at him.

"It's really good." She taunted. He knew it was true. It smelt good.

"Never said I didn't want it." He replied. She rolled her eyes as she finished it off. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt, which was way too short for the weather, and pushed in her chair.

"Coming?" She asked. He nodded and stood up, before linking arms with her. His arm felt light as it touched hers. Even though there were four layers of clothing separating them, he could feel it. A spark. Every time they touched he felt it.

They walked out of the cafeteria. The snow crunched beneath their feet as they walked. He wanted to say it. Say that every second with her made him feel warm inside.

He couldn't exactly date his cousin.

But either way, she had stolen his heart. Just like she stole his cookie.

* * *

**This didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. Yes, I disclaim it. R&R**


End file.
